


Let's study each other bodies

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's first time with a girl, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/F, Hot Sex, Lydia is being seductive, Nipple Play, Sex, She's natural, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison walked in the Martin's house and straight to Lydia's room just like the strawberry blonde told her. They were supposed to study together. <br/>Allison bit her lip when she opened the door. Lydia was sitting on the bed, wearing a lacy baby blue nightdress, that didn't really hide anything and barely covered her ass. She could see a pair of white panties showing, tho.<br/>Lydia smiled up at Allison. "Hey, darling." she hummed and looked her up and down. Allison was wearing shorts and a shirt with her favorite jacket on. Nothing too fancy. They were supposed to study together. She still looked hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's study each other bodies

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it please leave a kudos or comment!

Allison walked in the Martin's house and straight to Lydia's room just like the strawberry blonde told her. They were supposed to study together. 

Allison bit her lip when she opened the door. Lydia was sitting on the bed, wearing a lacy baby blue nightdress, that didn't really hide anything and barely covered her ass. She could see a pair of white panties showing, tho.

Lydia smiled up at Allison. "Hey, darling." she hummed and looked her up and down. Allison was wearing shorts and a shirt with her favorite jacket on. Nothing too fancy. They were supposed to study together. She still looked hot.

"Lydia, you said that we're going to study." Allison murmured. They were dating for a month or so but was taking it slow so they never had sex before.

"Yeah, each other bodies." Lydia grinned and got up slowly. The black high heels she was wearing made her legs look even more longer and Allison really wanted to just touch them...Well clearly not only Lydia's legs looked like a good place to touch.

"Lyds. We're taking it slow." Allison said.

"Mhm. And we're both bored of it." Lydia said as she stopped in front of Allison and pushed her jacket off. "Come on, don't say that you don't want to touch me."

Allison bit her lip as her jacket fell to the floor. "Trust me, right now I wanna touch you so bad." she whispered and she looked down at Lydia's body.

"So do it." Lydia smiled and leaned to kiss her slowly.

Allison kissed back just as slowly for a moment before she pushed her tongue hungrily inside Lydia's mouth and licked around.

Lydia groaned and pulled her closer by the waist.

"You look so good in that lace." Allison hummed and ran her hand down Lydia's back.

"I'm happy that you like it, sweetie. I bought it for you." Lydia smiled and licked her upper lip.

Allison pulled Lydia closed and kissed her firmly.

Lydia groaned and pushed Allison's jacket off. "Someone is getting horny, huh?" she chuckled.

Allison looked down at Lydia's body again. "Can you blame me when you look so hot?" she asked and licked her lips.

Lydia grinned and took one of Allison's hands and pulled it toward her chest. "Then don't be afraid to touch." she hummed.

Allison nodded and pulled her hand away. 

Lydia was about to protest when Allison leaned and licked the nipple hungrily over the nightdress.

The strawberry blonde moaned and arched her back, running her hand through Allison's hair. "You've never done it with a girl, right?" she whispered.

Allison shook her head as she nipped the nipple. "Am I not doing good?" she asked.

"Sweetie, you're doing amazing." Lydia grinned and moaned when Allison sucked the other nipple.

Allison gasped when Lydia pushed her against the door and unbuttoned her shorts quickly.

Lydia grinned when she pushed her hand in Allison's shorts and found her panties wet. "So you really like my look right now..." she hummed.

Allison gasped and thrusted in her hand. "Hell yeah. You're so hot." she groaned and leaned to kiss her hungrily.

Lydia kissed her back firmly and rubbed her through her underwear for a moment before she pulled her hand away.

"Lyds." Allison groaned but quickly shut up when Lydia pulled off her shirt.

"No bra? What a naughy girl." she grinned and cupped her breasts.

"Well it's not like I knew you're gonna do that." Allison hummed and licked her lips.

Lydia chuckled and leaned to suck a nipple, enjoying the moan coming from Allison's mouth.

"I need you now, Lyds." Allison groaned.

Lydia hummed and tugged on the other nipple firmly as she looked up at Allison and smiled. 

Allison moaned and leaned to kiss her firmly.

Lydia kissed her back and then pulled her toward the bed. "I want you naked." she said as she pulled out a strap on.

Allison moaned and quickly took off her shorts and panties. She threw them on the floor and watched Lydia put on the strap on.

"It's big." Allison hummed and licked her lips as she sat on the end of the bed.

Lydia hummed and stepped between her legs. "You want to suck it, don't you?" she chuckled. "Do it then."

Allison groaned and licked the toy, sucking it then as she looked up at Lydia.

Lydia hummed. "You look hot doing that....I can't wait you to put that mouth on me." she smirked and ran her hand through Allison's hair. "Lay down, sweetheart."

Allison nodded and laid down on the bed.

Lydia moved on top of her and slowly pushed the toy inside of her.

Allison moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, arching her back high from the bed.

"Feels good?" Lydia hummed and rolled her hips harshly.

Allison cried out in pleasure and moaned. "Y-yeah. It's been awhile. And it feels so good." she panted.

"Good." Lydia smiled and leaned to suck a nipple as she started thrusting her hips firmly.

Allison moaned loudly and thrusted back, wanting more.

Lydia quickly found her g-spot and started thrusting against it.

Allison gripped the sheets tighter and soon started cumming, moaning Lydia'a name loudly.

Lydia hummed and slowly pulled out of her. She took off the strap on and smiled as she laid down next to Allison.

"That was fantastic." Allison panted quietly.

Lydia nodded and leaned to kiss her cheek. "You look so hot when you're cumming." she hummed.

"Now, is my turn to find out how you look." Allison hummed and rolled on her side next to Lydia. She squeezed a breast as she leaned to lick a nipple slowly.

Lydia moaned and licked her lips as she closed her eyes. "Mmmm, that's good." she hummed and gasped when Allison nipped it gently.

Allison moved on her knees between Lydia's legs and pulled her to sit up. "You look incredibly hot in that but I want it off, sweetie." she smiled softly.

Lydia nodded and pulled off the nightdress. She threw it on the floor and chuckled when Allison pushed her on her back.

Allison quickly moved after her and sucked one of her nipples, rolling the other between her fingers.

Lydia moaned and arched her back. "Oh, you're so good." she hummed.

Allison hummed and ran a hand down Lydia's stomach.

Lydia licked her lips and hummed when Allison cupped her through her panties.

"You're so wet." Allison hummed and pushed Lydia's panties aside. She looked at her face as she slowly ran her fingers between Lydia's folds.

Lydia moaned and pulled Allison in a deep kiss.

"I want to taste you." Allison said.

Lydia nodded, smiling. "Then do it. I'll tell you what to do if you need to be told but I'm sure you'll be just perfect." she said.

Allison smiled and nodded as she moved down Lydia's body. "I hope that I'll be. I want to make you feel good." 

"You'll make me feel good." Lydia said and hummed when Allison pulled off her panties.

Allison licked her lips as she looked at Lydia. "How can every part of you be so damn sexy?" she asked, kissing her thigh.

Lydia hummed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Now, you're just being sweet." 

"Honest." Allison corrected and kissed Lydia's clit gently.

Lydia moaned and opened her legs wider. "Ally, just do what feels good." she hummed.

"How do I know what feels good to you?" Allison asked, looking up at her.

Lydia smiled fondly as she cupped her cheek. "Think about what you liked when someone is going down on you...And just do that to me." she said softly.

Allison nodded and ran her hands up Lydia's thighs. She took a deep breath and put her hands on Lydia's folds, pulling her open.

The girl groaned and leaned to lick the pink flesh slowly.

Lydia gasped and arched her back. "Mmmm, that's good." she hummed.

Allison smiled and sucked on her clit.

Lydia moaned and ran her hand through Allison's hair. "Baby, I like your foreplay and all but I need you to make me cum." 

Allison nodded and pushed her tongue inside Lydia and licked around hungrily. She started massaging her clit firmly with her thumb and hummed as she looked up only to see Lydia, massaging roughly her breasts, her eyes closed and mouth opened.

After only a couple of seconds Lydia started cumming, moaning loudly.

Allison lapped her juices hungily and then moved to lay next to her.

"Are you sure that you've never done this before?" Lydia asked, her body shaking from pleasure.

"I'm sure." Allison smiled and leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Then you're just natural at eating out." Lydia said and moved closer to her.

"You're just so fucking tasty...I wanted more." Allison shrugged.

Lydia hummed and wrapped one leg around Allison's waist. "You can have as much as you want later." she smirked.

Allison groaned and leaned to kiss her gently. "Sounds good." she hummed.

Lydia smiled and leaned to kiss a nipple as she put her hand between Allison's legs. "And I'll finally taste you." she hummed and ran a finger between Allison's folds.

Allison groaned and shivered. "Still sensitive." she whined.

Lydia chuckled and licked her finger. "Mmm, tasty." she smirked and kissed Allison softly. "Let's watch a movie and after that I'll eat you out." she grinned.

Allison hummed and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." she smiled.


End file.
